Salvando de caer
by frances-k
Summary: proximamente mi libro... Edward, un chico que creer poder ayudar... Bella, una chica con muchos tormentos pero los disfraza de una manera muy peculiar, y su escuadron... que la cuidarán como el tesoro mas preciado, posibles lemmons y solo edward pov
1. Chapter 1

**Salvando de caer**

_**Cuando te digan que no hay nada imposible en este mundo…**_

_**Ríete en su cara de quien te lo dijo. Porque esto si que era de lo mas difícil de lograr, su confianza estaba destruida a los demás, pero eso no la detendría, cambiaria por ella misma, no necesitaba mas, y eso era un reto para el, quería sacarla de su caparazón y lo lograría si se dejaba ayudar, sino, no podría hacerlo jamás, pero rendirse no estaba en el vocabulario de Edward Masen, haría lo que fuera por sacar a Bella Swan de su agujero.**_

_**Aunque fuera a cabezazos lo haría.**_

**Capitulo 1**

Maldición decía cada vez que el nudo de la corbata no me quedaba como quería, era mi primer día de trabajo y no estaba listo para nada.

-no puedo, ayúdame-ella me miró con ojos chispeantes de diversión.

-los nervios son injustificados Edward y tu lo sabes-me ayudó con mi corbata en menos de lo que imaginé-ya estás, recuerda que eres un chico responsable y que no debe dejarse llevar por nada impulsivo, lo sabes.

-eso lo se.

-eso es bueno y recuerda siempre que no debes de acobardarte por nada y que si no resulta te vas y te tomas un tiempo para que todo cambie.

La miré y me di cuenta cuanto la amaba, no podía decir desde cuando, pero lo amaba.

-te amo-dije sinceramente., Lizz puso los ojos en blanco.

-lo se, soy tu madre y es lo mínimo que puedes sentir por mi Edward Masen ya que te di la vida y me costó traerte al mundo…

-veinte horas, ya lo se mamá-fue mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

Mi madre me palmeó la mejilla y me guió a la entrada de la casa donde me despidió, subí a mi auto tomando la dirección que era donde trabajaba mi padre, el cual me había conseguido este trabajo, aunque no lo necesitáramos mi padre lo había hecho para que sacara el polvo que tenia en el cuerpo y comenzara una vida mas llenadora, según sus palabras.

Estábamos a mediados de junio, en las calles de Seattle ya se podía notar el cambio de la gente que tenia por el clima, ya no estaba tan frio como antes, aunque el calor no pasa de los treinta grados en verano, era lago agradable para que no muriéramos asados.

Había sacado doble licenciatura en medicina y leyes, me costó lo que se dice un brazo y la mitad del otro en lograr mi propósito, pero no me quejaba, siempre quise tener dos carreras en caso de que no resultara en una área u otra, sentía que había sido afortunado que mi padres aceptaran este reto que había tomado y que había salido vencedor con creces, claro que no tomé ninguna especialidad en medicina, tenia claro que era mi destino ser así.

Estacioné mi auto en el lugar que mi padre me había dicho que hiciera en cuanto estuviera en el edificio, llegué a la oficina donde me dieron una credencial para mi entrada y me dirigí a su oficina, apenas entré en sus ojos vi la diversión y su confusión por lo que había decidido hacer ahora.

Edward Masen padre como lo llamaban nuestros amigos era la mano derecha de Charles Swan en la corporación que ambos habían levantado de la nada, yo tenia doce años cuando mi padre se había asociado a esta empresa y tenia un porcentaje en acciones que además se unían al pozo de la fortuna Masen.

-sigo sin entender que tratas de hacer con esto pero no me interpondré-me dijo sin saludarme, nunca lo habíamos hecho así que hubiera estado demás hacerlo.

-no te preocupes por nada padre, ya sabrás que todo lo que hago es por una razón.

Mi padre solo rió por mis palabras y no me importaba, cada uno respetaba las decisiones que tomábamos cada uno y eso lo agradecía en demasía.

Me dejé guiar por el hasta la oficina del gran Charlie, apodado así por quienes lo conocíamos y teníamos la confianza de llamarle de esa manera. Era un hombre alto de cabellos y ojos castaños que imponía una forma muy estricta de la vida, pero era un hombre que sabía a quien darle su cariño, y respeto, como a su hija.

-me alegro de verte muchacho-me dio la mano y me guió a sentarme al frente de el junto a mi padre- Ed ya me ha dicho que estás listo para esta gran aventura.

-no digo que no estoy nervioso Charlie, pero le prometo que haré lo mejor para que pueda estar tranquilo- el hombre se pasó una mano por su rostro y toda alegría se fue dejando solo la tristeza.

-desde que Renné se fue no he podido recuperarla-me miró directamente y preguntándome.

-sé que puedo ayudarte de una manera pero no esperemos que tenga resultados rápido.

-¿Qué edad tienes chico?

-acabo de cumplir veinticuatro hace dos semanas.

-pues pareciera que tienes cuarenta por tu forma de hablar.

Ambos hombre rieron y Charlie luego de un momento de pausa mandó a llamar a su hombre de confianza en seguridad. No pasó mas de cinco minutos cuando entró un hombre de estatura alta y tenía rasgos latinos.

-te presento a Nicolás Pacheco-presentó Charlie al recién llegado-él es mi hombre de más confianza en cuanto se trata de mi tesoro y es como un águila para ver a la gente cuando no lo cae en gracia.

El tipo me estudió de pie a cabeza con deliberada actitud para luego sonreírme y al parecer estaba aprobado.

-un gusto Edward soy Nicolás Pacheco pero dime por mi apellido y estaremos juntos mucho tiempo al lado de esta familia-me estrechó la mano y se paró al lado de la puerta en un segundo- para cuando usted me diga gran Charlie- el hombre amigo de mi padre le asintió con la cabeza y dejó la oficina sin ceremonias.

-bueno amigos deberíamos de…-el teléfono impidió que siguiera hablando-disculpen, Charlie Swan, si, esta bien-su rostro había caído para verse como un hombre ya acostumbrado a lo que escuchaba y su voz lo decía también-enseguida.

-¿la niña?-preguntó mi padre. Su socio bufó de incredulidad.

-la niña que me sacará canas verdes y moradas en cuanto menos me de cuenta-respondió de después de colgar el teléfono-es mejor que nos movamos, Edward-me llamó- es mejor que le digas a Pacheco que ponga en marcha al escuadrón porque el gorrión hizo de las suyas otra vez.

No había entendido que quiso decir con eso, pero mi padre hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara pasar.

Salí de la oficina de Charlie y enseguida vi que Pacheco estaba al lado del ascensor así que me hacia fácil la búsqueda de el por todo el edificio.

-no me digas nada-me dijo apenas llegué a su lado-tienes toda la pinta que llamaron de la escuela de la niña-hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y de un momento a otro se habían acercado cuatro tipos mas uno mas robustos que los demás pero sin una pizca de pesadez en sus rostros.

-sube-me dijo uno rubio alto, que me miraba como si no le importara mi presencia.

-vamos Edward que hay que ir en busca de la niña-me dijo Pacheco, abriendo la puerta del auto que estaba estacionado al lado del mio.

-mejor tomo mi auto y los sigo- él se encogió de hombros y yo lo tomé como venia.

Sin mas salimos al trafico de la ciudad que al meno no era tan desesperante y delante de mi iban dos Range Rover negras que pertenecían al escuadrón que salió conmigo del edificio.

Llegamos a un edificio que estaba a no mas de tres kilómetros de la ciudad y nos dirigimos a una oficina que al parecer era la del director, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-es mejor que se siente esta vez señor Pacheco- dijo el hombre tras el escritorio- la NIÑA ha estado fumando otra vez en el baño, peor esta vez no estaba sola.

Nicolás se tapó la cara para que el hombre no viera su sonrisa, pero los demás no fueron tan listos como el.

-como decía, Isabella estaba con un chico y si no llegamos a tiempo que hubiera sucedido-el hombre estaba mas que escandalizado y yo no entendía el porqué.

Según sabía este era un colegio católico y era de señoritas ¿Cómo es que un chico estaba aqui?, al parecer hice de mis pensamientos en voz alta.

-este colegio es mixto y lo mínimo que se le puede pedir a los estudiantes es que sean prudentes y mas decorosos de lo que deben ser, cosa que Isabella no entiende.

-¡me llamo Bella!-gritó una voz femenina desde afuera.

-por favor llévesela- casi rogó el director y Pacheco solo se despidió con un gesto de mano y salimos de la oficina encontrándonos con una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos con lentillas azules, pero su rostro me era familiar y no había que ser adivino para saber el porqué, ella era la hija del gran Charlie.

-que voy hacer contigo Bella-le dijo Pacheco sin pararse en su camino al auto.

-debes de amarme como siempre lo haz hecho pipo y todo seguirá bien entre nosotros-ella saltaba para llegar al paso de Pacheco hasta que paró en mi presencia.- ¿carne fresca?-preguntó coquetamente.

No sé porque me puse nervioso por la mirada que me dio al recorrerme de pie a cabeza con sus ojos, y lo peor que su uniforme no era para nada pecaminoso, nótese bien el sarcasmo.

Pacheco le tronó los dedos llamando du atención y le dio un gesto negativo con la cabeza que ella entendió rápidamente, Bella se encogió de hombros y se subió al auto de Pacheco y yo no hice otra cosa mas que subirme al mio y seguirlos por obviedad, no sabía como llegar a la casa de los Swan.

Todo lo estaba haciendo en automático y no entendía como esta chica podía tener problemas, conductuales claro, pero emocionales no se notaban aunque fuera una actriz, debía de ser de las mejores porque si tenia problemas emocionales los escondía muy bien.

No era la mejor manera de empezar la semana pero esperaba poder hacer lo que tenia como meta, y era ayudar a esta chica, y ojala pudiera.

…**..**

**Ok gente nuevo fic he subido y es una nueva faceta mía, aunque no me crean esta inspirada de mi cabeza porque este será un libro el día de mañana, aspiro alto con este nuevo trabajo y ya lo tengo casi terminado, a punto de estar en la editorial inclusive… y depende de lo que ustedes opinen será una sueño hecho realidad**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

El gran Charlie y su hija llevaban casi una hora encerrados en su oficina, yo estaba en la cocina sirviendo algo en mi plato mientras se escuchaban los gritos hasta el lugar llamando mi atención.

¿Siempre era así entre ellos?

-si-respondió alguien a mi lado, era el fortachón que se llamaba David Karofsky, era de tez clara y ojos azules, su cabello era negro y rizado y su sonrisa era un poco tosca, pero parecía ser buena gente.

-entonces no hay día que no se griten-confirmé mas que preguntar, el solo se encogió de hombros.

-ya estamos acostumbrados a los gritos de padre e hija pero se arreglan rápido.-asentí a eso.

No había que pedirle mas, por lo que tenía entendido, Bella se había criado con su madre hasta que ella murió y Charlie sin saber que hacer con su hija y no supo darle cuerda, al parecer le dio mucha.

Pacheco entró a la cocina y solo meneó la cabeza cuando nos vio comer, tomó la palabra llamado la atención.

-ok, es mejor que te presente al escuadrón así que hombres, cuando los llame por su nombre levanten la mano aunque no dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo.

Todos asintieron y así fui conociendo a cada uno y verlos detenidamente.

Karofsky, ya lo conocía. James Riley, alto, rubio y de ojos azules fríos. Jessie St. James, bajo, de ojos claros y cabello castaño y rizado, su cara parecía de un chico que se creía lindo y no le daba mas de veinte años, los demás estaban cerca de los treinta.

No había molestia en ninguno, salvo Riley que me miraba cada dos como si yo fuera una amenaza para todos.

Si, me gusta analizar a la gente, había tomado un tiempo aprender a leer a la gente y fue por el hecho que después de una traición, supe que había juzgado mal a quien no debía y perdoné a quien no se lo merecía.

Otra hora después de escuchar los gritos de padre e hija, se escuchó el silencio, me preocupé por si alguno no estaba vivo en esa habitación.

-al fin- Jessie miró al cielo teatralmente- ya no entiendo como no pierden la voz después de tanto grito.

-creí ya lo sabías.

-¿saber que?-le preguntó a Karofsky.

-a pesar que se gritan como si no quisieran, ese lazo no podrías ni romperlo con ninguna tijera o navaja y menos con un espada, ellos se adoran y no podemos hacer nada mas que observarlos.

Estos tipos se veían muy relajados, si me lo preguntan dirían que son hasta Gay. Sin ofender, claro.

-eso ya no me preocupa-me dijo Pacheco, lo miré en blanco- se nota que no escuchas muchacho-me palmeó la espalda- ven, sígueme que debemos hablar.

-no te vayas de lengua-advirtió Riley mirándome todavía con desconfianza.

Seguí al hombre hasta una pequeña oficina, era muy sencilla, paredes color arena, muebles color camello y un librero con varios ejemplares de medicina, leyes, teorías conspirativas y material de computación.

En su escritorio había dos fotografías, una que suponía eran sus padres y la otra era Bella, la hija de mi nuevo jefe sentada en las piernas de Pacheco, no debía de tener más de quince años y su sonrisa era muy natural, su cabello hasta sus hombros y era castaño, no rubio y no usaba lentillas de contacto azul, sino que se veían de una chocolate intenso.

¿Por qué ese cambio?

-he estado hablando con Charlie y hemos decidido que lo mejor será que vivas aquí para que puedas tener el tiempo necesario y no te estés retrasando en llegar hasta aquí.

-en realidad tengo un apartamento en la ciudad y acostumbro a ser muy puntual, sé que debo de estar aquí a las seis de la mañana y estaré aquí a esa hora.

-ok, ¿Dónde lo dejé?, ah, aquí…-miró en su escritorio y me entregó un folder, era mi trabajo, era lo que venía a hacer- aquí está la información que habías pedido, pero cuando tengas dudas quiero que acudas a mi o al escuadrón para preguntar por ella, jamás a Charlie-dijo seriamente- él no tiene idea de como explicar el porqué de la conducta de su hija.

Asentí ante esto, sabía eso por mi padre.

Por lo que mi padre me había comentado y lo poco y nada que sabía que era lo que sucedía, Bella era muy apegada a los del escuadrón y tenía una confianza impresionante, a su padre le contaba por sobre la superficie, a ellos le contaba si se había cambiado hasta de ropa interior.

Alguien tocó la puerta y no esperó permiso para entrar, Bella entró arrastrando los pies y se sentó en las piernas de pacheco con cara de niña, aunque prácticamente lo era, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia o no le importó al parecer.

-¿Qué le sucede a mi nena? - le besó los cabellos y ella le hizo un puchero.

-me quieres y tienes que quererme-le reclamó con voz de niña, eso me daba una idea.

-siempre lo hago. Ahora de estabas haciendo con ese chico-Bella rodó los ojos por su tono.

-solo estábamos fumando, eso no puedo evitarlo y Carter tenía los cigarrillos, por eso estábamos juntos ahí.

-que te dije de fumar Isabella-le amonestó.

-sabes que no tomé el vicio por gusto-gruñó de vuelta y al voltear la cara se percató de mi presencia.

Otra vez me sentí como si estuviera siendo comido por la mirada que me estaba dando en este instante.

-hey-le tronó los dedos para llamar su atención-no es manera de ver a la gente Bella.

-pero si él no es gente-dijo con voz baja- es un dios caído del cielo para mi-me extendió su mano- soy Bella y tu eres mio desde ahora-sin mas vino y se sentó en mis piernas y me abrazó por el cuello.

-no te preocupes que es perro que no muerde, ya que ladra mucho-dijo Pacheco viendo mi expresión, debía de ser cómica para él.

-yo no muerdo pero si hago otras cosas-le reclamó de vuelta.

-Si me dices algo cuerdo te levanto el castigo de ayer-le propuso, pero parece que no tenia nada cuerdo porque se quedó callada-sigues castigada-canturreó al pararse de su asiento.- ahora deja que el pobre respire porque lo estas asustando.

-Yo no asusto, lo digo en serio señor nuevo-me prometió con un gesto.

-mas bien estoy impresionado.

-yo te conozco, eres el hijo de Edward Masen, eres Eddy-gruñí por el apodo que me puso.

-yo soy Edward, a mi padre le decimos Ed, pero a mi no me dicen Eddy.

-eso es bueno, tampoco me gusta ese apodo, suena a mascota.

Agradecí cuando se puso de pie, dejándome respirar mas tranquilo, su actuar me ponía nervioso. Cuando Bella abandonó la oficina solté el aire de golpe, pacheco se rio de mi.

-ella es muy extrovertida.

-mas bien diría intrépida.

Pacheco me observó de cerca tratando de averiguar que pasaba conmigo, estaba acostumbrado a esos escrutinios y era muy bueno ocultando mis sentimientos y pensamientos para que no me analizaran tan fácil, como decía mi madre, era un chico misterioso.

-Bella no es una cualquiera-sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, no he pensado eso de ella-me defendí.

-solo confirmo por si lo tenias en mente.

-jamás lo tuve en mente- repuse- no catalogo a la gente por sus acciones, lo que hago es ver por qué hacen algunas cosas y trato de ver que puedo hacer.

-entonces estamos claros.

-espera-lo paré cuando salía de la oficina- si he dado una mala impresión pido disculpas, pero tampoco acepto que me traten de esa manera-dije firme.

-no lo digo porque lo hayas hecho-me argumentó Pacheco-lo digo porque a veces la gente tiende a no entender algunas conductas de ella y comienzan a pensar de esa manera acerca de Bella.

Asentí dando la razón, y lo mas típico era que hombres lo hacían.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Llegué a mi departamento en tiempo record, me fijé en el camino para hacerlo cada día hasta la casa de los Swan y no perderme, abrí la puerta de mi hogar y puse el sistema de seguridad mientras iba en paso a paso a mi habitación, una ducha cálida me vendría muy bien en este instante.

Mientras me enjabonaba recordé cada paso del día, mi nuevo desafío no era tan fácil, por lo que me di cuenta que tendría las manos llenas con Bella, me enfundé en mi pijama y me recosté contra el cabecero de mi cama mientras revisaba el contenido del folder que me había entregado Nicolás.

Isabella era la única hija de Charlie y Renné Swan, la ultima ya fallecida hace ya siete años, como estaban divorciados, Charlie quedó a cargo de su custodia en totalidad y la trasladó de florida, en donde estuvo viviendo con su madre y padrastro, antes que ambos adultos perecieran en el accidente, pero a nadie convencía que fuera un accidente.

Pero ese no era mi trabajo.

Luego de traerla con él comenzaron los problemas.

Isabella estaba ahogándose en una pena y luego se cerró, eso llamó mi atención, mientras comenzaba a buscar entre los demás documentos que era lo que había sucedido pero mientras más buscaba menos encontraba y mi ceño se fruncía más y más por eso.

¿A esto se refería Pacheco cuando dijo que preguntara a ellos por mis dudas?

Lo haría en algún momento. Decidí dejarlo pasar por ahora y me decidí por descansar un poco, cosa que no fue fácil ya que alguien llamaba a mi teléfono… a las dos de la madrugada.

-¿hola?-quien llama a esa hora.

-_vístete, te recojo en unos minutos_-esa voz…

-¿Isabella?-no podía ser ella.

-_no, es la reina de Inglaterra_-bromeó - _aunque si lo piensas bien Isabella y Elizabeth son el mismo nombre en distinto idioma-_todavía no creía que fuera ella, un momento.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

-_de tu expediente, duh_-ya me la imaginaba rodando los ojos- _en realidad le robé el numero a pipo._

-¿pipo?

-_ugh, solo arréglate y nada de preguntas-_sin mas colgó y yo quedé mirando el teléfono todavía.

Y por lo que sabía de Isabella era mejor que me vistiera, nada mal para un jeans claro, camisa y un sweater azul marino cuello de pico, si, muy minimalista en mi ropa.

No pasaron ni diez minutos de la llamada y mi puerta fue casi aporreada por una fuerza brutal., al abrirla me di cuenta que era solo la chica, sin guardaespaldas, me miraba sonriente y su rostro tenía una expresión que no podía definir.

-la psicología que estas haciendo conmigo no pega ni junta cariño así que vamos que la noche es larga-no pude contestar mientras era arrastrado fuera de mi departamento.

Esperaba que pacheco estuviera aquí, pero solo vi a Karofsky en la esquina así que eso me relajó un poco por lo que pudiera pasar si ella no se controlaba un poco… y dejaba de empujarme.

-Isabella yo…

-dime Bella Edward nada mas, mi nombre es feo tan largo-me reclamó, seguí su paso por las calles de la ciudad, su rostro estaba tranquilo y me miraba de cuando en cuando mientras nos deteníamos en la esquina de un lugar muy concurrido.

-ahora tu harás magia para que entremos en el club-miré su cara extrañado por su petición, ella me rodó los ojos mientras apuntaba al otro lado de la calle.

-no puedo hacer eso Bella, eres menor de edad.

-no sabía que debía de dar mas explicaciones cariño, solo ayúdame a entrar-negué con mi cabeza y eso la hizo ponerse molesta dejándome en la esquina y ella comenzando a cercarse al club, desperté mis pies y me acerqué a ella deteniéndola.

-no puedes entrar ahí Bella, entiende.

-no te pido permiso Masen, estoy haciendo lo que me gusta-me volvió a dejar parado y no tuve otra opción al ver la cara de Karofsky que era lo que debía hacer.

La tomé por sus piernas y la tiré a mi hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

-¿estas loco? Bájame ahora Edward-me golpeaba la espalda y yo solo la acomodé cuando pasé por lado del guardaespaldas que no paraba de reírse-deja de reírte y ayúdame con este idiota Karofsky.

-lo siento nena, pero yo no me meto esta vez, ya te lo dije.

La imaginé poner los ojos en blanco y se quedó muy quieta en lo que llegábamos a mi departamento, la bajé en la entrada de mi edificio… y me pateó la pierna.

-demonios Bella-llamó el hombre- no es culpa de él cielo.

-yo que creía que el sería diferente-su voz sonaba como si…

-¿acaso era una manera de bienvenida esto?-pregunté extrañado, la chica solo asintió y se acomodó la ropa, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño bajo y llevaba jeans, sweater verde y botas altas.

-era algo de esa manera y tu deberías de haber accedido.

-¿Por qué habría hecho eso?

-porque se supone que tu debes de ver mis actitudes-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio- no creas que no sé a que vienes a trabajar para psicoanalizarme Masen, pero no te haré el trabajo fácil-se dio media vuelta y se subió al auto que no había reparado en él.

-bienvenido a la familia chico-me golpeó la espalda y subió al auto para ir a la mansión, solo pude resoplar y agarrarme el cabello tirando de frustración, no conseguiría nada bueno de ella, eso lo veía venir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, quiero hacer una aclaración, ya que hace dos días acusaron este fic de plagio y seguí el cual según la chica decía que era plagiado…**

**Créanme que no se parecen en nada este fic y ese llamado en inglés, no voy a decir cual es porque las palabras que usó la autora de ese fandom fueron muy groseras y no voy a hacerle publicidad por nada del mundo, ni yo sabia que ese fandom estaba en fanfiction, y además que este fic lo estoy basando en un libro que estoy escribiendo, y este fic es un resumen de mi libro….**

**Solo eso…**

…**..**

**Capitulo 4**

Me era difícil recuperar el sueño después de lo sucedido con Isabella, estábamos a miércoles y ella cada vez que me veía me daba vuelta la mirada, trataba de que me mirara a cada rato para descubrir lo que me ocultaba cada minuto del día, quería entender que era lo que había sucedido después de la muerte de su madre, eso me tenia con una pequeña obsesión acerca de ese momento en su vida.

Charlie no preguntaba nada y eso era de mi total agrado porque eso sería algo como decir… era como hablar sobre la confidencialidad de un doctor con su paciente, aunque yo no era un psicólogo ni nada por el estilo, solo quería tener algo para calmar a esta chica y a su pobre padre.

Ahora lo que trataba en este instante era que Isabella me mirara otra vez, solo una vez más y… justo ahí lo vi, ese brillo de que esto la divertía sonreí por eso, estaba cometiendo mi propósito del día uno como le llamaba.

-esto no es más que acoso puro en su totalidad señor Masen-me sermoneó.

Le sonreí torcidamente y no dejé de molestarla con mi "acoso", para que estuviera más abierta a conversar conmigo, necesitaba que lo hiciera.

-solo te observo y no he hecho nada- Bella resopló por mis palabras- en realidad eres tu quien debiera de estar concentrada en sus materias.

-lo estoy hasta que siento tu mirada sobre mi analizándome.

-no te estoy analizando- me dio una mirada obvia- en serio que no lo hago.

-no creas que soy tan estúpida Masen, llevo mucha ventaja sobre ti.

-no te entiendo.

Dejó lo que hacía y comenzó a mirarme de esa manera otra vez, aquella manera que me ponía nervioso.

-mientras tu tienes unos cuantos papeles acerca de mi yo con solo mirarte se mucho sobre ti, por ejemplo, estas en este momento preguntándote que es lo que sucede conmigo, te muerdes el labio cuando algo no esta saliendo como quieres y te frustras al limite de tirarte la mata de cabello que tienes en la cabeza de arriba y…

-esta bien que ya entendí-levanté las manos en rendición, en realidad sus palabras me pusieron nervioso y he logrado no morderme el labio para demostrar su teoría.

-soy muy observadora Edward y créeme que conmigo será un poco difícil-se acercó peligrosamente a mi- y cuando yo digo algo es de esa manera.

Lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla como se iba a otro lado y yo, pegado en la silla del comedor en donde me preguntaba…

-¿Qué es lo que esconde esta chica?

…

-no la presiones-jadeaba Karofsky mientras le sujetaba el saco de boxeo- Bella es de esa manera y todos hemos pasado por sus manos.

-le miré un solo momento y ya me sentía acorralado con su breve acierto en mi.

-vuelvo a decirte que todos hemos pasado por sus manos.

-cuando dices manos…

-me refiero que nos analizó a cada uno y al único que ha pasado en su totalidad es a Pacheco.

Dejamos al saco y nos tiramos en las elípticas, no podía entender el comportamiento de Isabella y tomé el consejo de Pacheco, preguntarle al escuadrón.

Cada uno había dado su opinión al respecto y que era lo que había vivido junto a Isabella y eso me estaba ayudando a entenderla. Aunque sea un poco.

Era la semana en que Isabella había vuelto a la escuela y yo mismo la llevaba al establecimiento y la iba a buscar, cada día la veía con un chico que la esperaba en la entrada de la escuela y cuando salía estaba con otro chico, pero jamás le vi besar a alguno, eso era extraño, era una chica hermosa y no podía negarlo, tenia casi dieciocho años y el que no le conociera un novio era algo extraño, la veía rodeada de compañeros de escuela y no he escuchado a ninguno decir algo acerca de un posible novio.

-¿Por qué no le he visto ningún novio a Isabella?- mi pregunta llamó la atención de Dave.

-en realidad jamás ha tenido uno.

-¿ninguno?- mi acompañante negó con la cabeza mientras corría en la cinta- eso es raro.

-no lo es-su voz era agitada por el ejercicio- y si lo piensas bien, no es obligatorio tener un novio para cualquier chica.

-pero siempre la veo rodeada de algún chico de la escuela- y eso molestaba un poquito, la razón no la sé.

-es porque sus amigos o la mayoría de ellos son hombres, es más allegada al sexo masculino que a sus conocidas femeninas y no, no es lesbiana.

-no pensaba eso-me defendí.

-si, lo hiciste- estaba riendo y yo no pude corresponder esa risa.

-culpable.

Seguimos ejercitando y cuando me di cuenta de la hora se me había hecho tarde para recoger a Isabella en la escuela, maldije en voz baja y me despedí de Karofsky y fui a recoger a la chica en mi auto, su mirada me decía lo enojada que estaba.

-hola-saludé estúpidamente cuando subió al carro, cerrando mas fuerte de lo debido la puerta-no lo tomes con el carro-la reprendí, ella solo resopló.

-otro estúpido sensible por sus juguetes-murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿puedo saber el porqué de tu enojo?-pregunté para hacer conversación.

-estoy enojada principalmente contigo señor yo-lo-se-todo-de-ti por llegar a esta hora y segundo, también lo estoy con un amigo por no prestarme su teléfono para llamarte y saber que había sucedido y el porqué de esto.

-lo lamento, pero estaba ejercitando con Karofsky y se me pasó la hora-me dio una hojeada y sabía lo que iba a suceder ahora.

-y eso se nota-ronroneó, la miré de soslayo tratando de averiguar por donde iba su cabeza.

-así que…-carraspeé quitando el nudo en mi garganta- … creo que deberías de tener un teléfono- buena esa Edward, sutil el cambio, idiota.

-en realidad tengo uno, pero solo quería molestarlo por su nuevo juguete pero como todo hombre se pone sensible con sus juguetes.

-no nos ponemos sensibles con nuestros juguetes-defendí a mi genero, pero por su sonrisa vi que había caído en su juego- a veces eres tan rara.

-no lo soy-rebatió- solo soy consciente que los hombres se ponen sensibles cuando se refiere a sus pertenencias y sobretodo cuando las mujeres están involucradas.

La miraba de soslayo y no veía ninguna sonrisa ni nada que me dijera que era lago raro en ella.

-sigo insistiendo que eres algo rara, hablas como si tuvieras treinta años, cualquiera diría que eres una chica sin cerebro, cosas que no es así y esta comprobado-meneé la cabeza incrédulamente- pero sigo sin poder leerte bien.

-y para que te serviría eso-me miró coquetamente- si así soy mas interesante para ti, señor-ronroneó la ultima palabra poniéndome los pelos de punta.-veo que Edwarcito está un poco tenso.

-quédate tranquila ahí muchacha-le advertí cuando la vi moverse en el asiento a mi lado- no te puedes mover mientras estoy al volante.

Al parecer mis palabras le salieron por el otro oído y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y… se encaramó en mí a horcajadas.

-debes de relajarte un poco querido-habló con un tono tan seductor, mi cuerpo reaccionó a eso- sé que también quieres esto-sus labios rozaban los míos y cada vez estaba mas nervioso.

Tuve que orillar el auto y centrar mis ideas, cerré los ojos y solo la sentí reír y salir de mi regazo dándome un respiro.

-creo que puse demasiado nervioso a Edwarcito-siguió riéndose a mi costa y yo solo pude mirarla fijamente por un buen rato.

Encendí el auto nuevamente y no dije nada hasta que ella ya harta de mi silencio lo rompió- en realidad no hice nada para que reaccionaras de esa manera Edward, solo estaba jugando.

No le contesté ni siquiera la miré, porque si lo hacia, no iba a soltar palabras para nada bonitas hacia ella.

Llegamos a su casa y se bajó aireada golpeando la puerta otra vez fuerte.

-ey-le grité deteniéndola-respeta las cosas y no te hagas la ofendida conmigo Isabella- los demás miraban pasmados la escena.

-yo no debo explicaciones a nadie y si por se te olvidaba trabajas para mi y yo hago lo que quiera contigo.

-ha, de eso me doy cuenta-espeté burlonamente.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su mirada lanzaba rayos, no me amedrentaba ahora, estaba demasiado enojado con sus acciones.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- Pacheco había aparecido en la entrada junto al escuadrón, James Riley me miraba ofensivamente. Isabella al ver a sus protectores puso cara de inocente y mirada lagrimosa, una fachada.

-él me estaba gritando sin saber que había hecho pipo-ahora sollozaba, era una tremenda actriz.

El idiota de Riley me miraba y avanzaba hacia mí con paso decidido, sus puños apretados, no había que ser adivino, quería golpearme, lo esquivé fácilmente hasta que fue sujetado por Karofsky y St. James.

-¡nadie debe porque gritarle a Bella y tu no tienes derecho niñato!- me gritó de vuelta.

-basta-bramó Pacheco- Isabella ve a tu cuarto- se dirigió a la chica.

-pipo…

-ahora- no hubo mas replica después de eso y me dio una última mirada, no sabia si le alegraba o estaba aterrada. Era difícil de leer.

Ahora todos nos miraban atónitos, no sabia que iba a ocurrir, quizás perdiera mi trabajo. Pacheco respiró hondo, le hizo una seña a los del escuadrón y se marcharon, se dirigió a los demás empleados de la casa y me quedó mirando unos segundos.

-ven conmigo-me hizo una seña para seguirlo.

Esto era todo, aquí terminaba mi trabajo y no había avanzado lo suficiente para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo con Isabella.

Seguí a Pacheco hasta su oficina y me senté en el otro lado, Pacheco se presionaba los ojos y respiraba profundo tratando se calmarse, supongo, me miró largamente, al parecer había tomado una decisión, era un fracaso.

-lamento lo que sucedió afuera-murmuré sin saber que mas decir.

Pacheco seguía en su posición y no sabia que estaba pensando, puede que no era muy bueno en esa área y estaba dando bote por hacer algo de mi vida, soy un fracaso.

-en realidad-dijo saliendo de su meditación- esperaba que algo así sucediera.

-no entiendo.

-Isabella es algo así como muy sobreprotegida por el escuadrón, la hemos consentido mucho y ya no pudimos ponerle un alto a eso y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de eso.

Se paró de su asiento y miró largamente por la ventana, seguí a su lado y vi a Isabella sentada al lado de la piscina, jugaba con el agua con su pie, todavía estaba vestida con el uniforme, salvo que estaba descalza y tenia la camisa desfajada, estaba ausente y parecía tan desvalida, se veía solitaria.

-es mejor que comiences a conocer lo que realmente sucedió con Isabella.

…**.**

**La niña se las trae.. espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con rr… aunque sea cortito**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Miraba todavía a Bella mientras Pacheco perdía la vista en algún punto del pasado, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y me imaginaba que no eran buenos recuerdos para él, o para nadie.

-Isabella tenia casi trece años cuando su madre y padrastro murieron en ese accidente, no hubo manera de calmarla por días y nadie sabia que era lo que le sucedía, se encerró en su mente y no quiso nada con nadie, en esa época si no me equivoco estabas terminando la secundaria.

Yo asentí ante esto y mi padre me había comentado que Charlie había traído a su hija a vivir con el. Vi la cara de Pacheco ponerse mas seria si era posible.

-en ese intervalo, en su traslado- aclaró- Bella quiso despedirse de uno de sus amigos mas queridos-por la forma en que dijo la frase me imaginé que no era de su agrado- el muy idiota se le declaró diciéndole que la amaba y que no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta.

-el chico era muy posesivo-manifesté, Pacheco asintió mientras seguía mirando a Bella, ahora se le había unido St. James.

-era el peor de los idiotas- espetó.- Bella le dijo que el sentimiento no era correspondido de la misma manera pero que no se sintiera por eso, quería seguir con su amistad, que ellos iban a seguir en contacto a pesar de la distancia, el chico no aceptaba eso, así que la encerró junto a él en el baño de profesores después de clases, la convenció que solo conversarían y con lo ingenua que era mi niña no dudó en la palabra de su amigo.

Y por lo que pasó era solo ver la cara de Pacheco, quien se sentó en su escritorio y cogió la fotografía en donde salían ambos, sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente de mirada, era impresionante lo mucho que la amaba.

-el muy bastardo la violó sin compasión, cuando la encontraron en su dormitorio no quería hablar con nadie y todos pensamos que era por la muerte de su madre, ya que no había parado de llorar desde que la señora murió-se talló el rostro rudamente con sus manos.- Charlie pensó que podría ayudarla dejándole su espacio, la dejaba ir a fiestas que ella no quería ir y le presentaba a los hijos de unos amigos socios que tenía antes de conocer a tu padre, en ese tiempo ella hizo amistades con los chicos que haz visto cuando la dejas en la escuela, ellos saben que le sucedió, meses después de lo que le sucedió accedió a contarme lo que le había pasado, hervía por dentro y al decírselo a su padre te puedes imaginar que fue lo primero que hizo al día siguiente.

Asentí al recordar algo.

-leí algo en su expediente que me da una idea.

-el padre del chico era socio de Charlie y lo envió a juicio a él ya que su hijo era menor de quince años, el hombre vendió todas sus acciones a Charlie por un precio vergonzosamente bajo y su hijo fue a parar a la cárcel por un poco tiempo y después fue enviado a una correccional de menores, el pobrecito ya no camina como antes.

Me sorprendí por la sonrisa cínica que salió de su boca ¿habrá tenido algo que ver con eso?

-no quiero saber quien…

-fue Karofsky, él tenía contactos dentro de esa correccional-me dijo igual- en esa época estábamos empezando lo que era el escuadrón, ellos estaban ingresando recién en la universidad pero ya le habían tomado mucho cariño a Bella-sonrió después de un largo rato- el mas protector con ella ha sido James y creo que es porque la ve a veces tan desvalida.

No la veía de esa manera así que ellos eran mas apegados, yo no tanto.

Me volví a mirar en donde había estado hace unos momentos Bella, ahora vacío, mientras pensaba en que eso podía influir en ella, en su trauma, pero no veía que fuera una chica que debiera de proteger, era mas bien independiente, supongo que por el hecho de no tener a una imagen femenina la había puesto dura como una coraza.

Ojalá pudiera penetrar esa coraza y saber más de ella.

…

-¡te estas quedando atrás!- gritó mientras corría delante mio.

-¡solo te doy ventaja querida!

Su risa fue música para mi mientras seguíamos trotando, me había dado cuenta que le gustaba correr, ayer había llegado temprano, mas que temprano y me la encontré trotando alrededor de la propiedad, como era un recinto privado no le di mucha importancia hasta que se me ocurrió que podía acompañarla en sus ejercicios, cuando me vio trotar casi cerca de ella estaba un poco dudosa al principio.

Después fue pan comido, y hoy era la segunda mañana que salíamos a correr juntos, para eso debía de levantarme a las cuatro de la madrugada y llegar aquí una hora antes de mi horario para que pudiera estar así con ella, esperaba que pudiera servir para limar asperezas entre nosotros.

-despierta-me tronó los dedos frente de mí mientras me detenía a descansar un rato.

-recuerda que mis años son mas delicados, ya soy casi un anciano.

-si claro-se mofó- eres tan viejo que las canas que tienes son demasiadas en esa mata de cabello.

-yo no tengo canas-remilgué- soy muy joven para tener canas aun.

-¿no que eras viejo?- rio cuando caí en su jueguito, o ella creía eso.

-soy viejito pero sin canas.

-no lo eres-su voz fue suave y delicada.

-te llevo por seis años-ella hizo un gesto.

-es no me importa- se acercó a mi y me miraba fijamente, pero ya no me ponía nervioso- dicen que para el amor no hay edad.

-¿Qué?- escuché mal.

-¿Qué?- respondió de la misma manera, pero mas inocente, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-eso de…

- ya déjalo Edward-se volteó para seguir corriendo, lo dejaría correr, por ahora.

Llegamos a la casa a tiempo para desayunar y que se aseara para la escuela, mientras la esperaba en el recibidor me puse a pensar en las palabras, en su manera de expresarse, y en como estaba cambiando su actitud conmigo, ahora la intentaba comprender un poco más y que se abriera a mi y pudiera contarme a que le teme, porque a algo le debe temer, esa coraza que tenia era una manera de protegerse de aquello, y yo quería averiguar que era, o quien era.

…

**Sé que es cortito, pero es un extracto de lo que estoy comenzando para mi proyecto….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k**


End file.
